


Крылья

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [1]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Major Character Injury, Physical Disability, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Я люблю тебя на изломе.
Relationships: Петр/Валентин, Ромео/Пик
Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844335





	Крылья

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается милой маше
> 
> хуман ау, российские реалии неопределенного временного промежутка.
> 
> плейлист - https://vk.com/audios235317771?z=audio_playlist235317771_79908983  
> обложка отдельно - https://pp.userapi.com/c639625/v639625251/4d11f/py5RfJcldRQ.jpg
> 
> чудесные иллюстрации от панды:  
> 1) https://vk.com/wall-88822247_3001  
> 2) https://vk.com/wall-88822247_3003
> 
> дата - примерно 21.09.17

Птицам сложно бывает жить в человечьем теле. Петр узнал об этом сразу, как только родился. Он увидел свет еще голубыми младенческими глазами и понял крошечным умишком, что вместо волос у него будут расти перья. Что будет в глазу лежать черное золото, а сам он станет пахнуть полетом и небесным бредом - грозой и ледяной водой. Что будет облачный дым, будет синий ветер, будет взмах крыла, а под ним - целый мир.

Его крылья росли, перья острели и злели, а детский пух улетел прочь, да так никогда и не вернулся. Петр вырос грубым торжественным филином, с цепкими пальцами и запахнутой душой, и черный глаз его с вавилонским разрезом был хищен настолько, что становилось боязно.

Он отучился на инженера. Потом отслужил. Заматерел. Попутно разочаровался в идеалах и в своих старых убеждениях, как это часто бывает с взрослеющими людьми. Выронил тогда же из своих хищных глаз искру и сделал их тусклыми и взрослыми. Не жаловался после этого на жизнь, просто чувствовал, как сильно устал. Он не растерял ни задора, ни ехидного нрава, но ноги и руки его всегда были будто опутаны колючей травой. Он ходил широко и свободно, а ноги его все равно были как отмершие.

У него отношение к жизни тоже развилось отмершее, безразличное. Он жил потому, что должно было жить, и потому, что были вокруг него неравнодушные люди, но себе он не ощущал никакой великой цели. В нем крылась не пустота, но много пустот - крошечных, точечных. Эти крошечные пустоты собирались в большие седые кляксы на распахнутых крыльях.

Человечью птицу потихоньку ело однообразие суеты.

Но Петр, взмахивая лиловыми пятнистыми крылами, жил. Он работал механиком на большом просторном цокольном этаже, где свет бился откуда-то сверху, сквозь узкие полосочки окон, а большие лампы расцвечивали серые стены рабочей белизной. Там даже стоял небольшой телевизор, который Петр собрал сам - из скопившихся деталей. Тот, вопреки всем законам подлости (и немного логики), работал исправно и задорно, и часто звучал вместо радио. Приемников у Петра тоже было без счета, но они никогда долго не задерживались. Этому не было особой причины, просто так получалось. Поработает месяц - и на запчасти. Ехидный же телевизор пыхтел уже который год и все еще не сдавал позиций.

Телевизор был союзником. Петр не любил лишних слов и нагромождений, но от всей души любил говорить, и телевизор стал ему постоянным собеседником. У телевизора был выключен звук - дикторские голоса пропадали, как подсеченные - но зато он приятельски трещал и скрипел антеннами. Этого Петру было достаточно для интересной беседы.

Может быть, именно из-за этого каждый, кто встречал его, обязательно говорил, что он был непонятный любитель покопаться в часах, в замках и в автомобильных двигателях. Петр хмуро ухмылялся и говорил, что он - профессионал, а не любитель, но его мало кто слышал. Зато каждый, даже самый маленький, даже самый незаинтересованный человечек нравственным тоном говорил: засел у себя, как крот в норе. У Петра тогда в груди что-то щелкало, и лицо будто грубело, и человек, даже не услышав от него ни слова, понимал, что ему здесь не рады. Человек уходил, Петр хрипло фыркал по-совиному, и снова брался за работу. Крот в норе, подумать только. Еще скажите, что он копается в железках. 

Копаются только работяги - в земле, заседают господа присяжные - в судах, а Петр разбирает. Отлаживает. Чинит. Копаться - рабочее слово, обычное и замызганное, заседать - барское, пустое, а Петр видел свои заботы по-особенному. Эти заботы не умещались в такие простые слова, они переваливались через край, недовольно шлепались на ботинки и просили железным тоном - не давай нам громких имен, а лучше дай нам возможность исполнить свое назначение.

И Петр давал. Он любил труд, чад и еще свои крепкие засаленные руки, от которых пахло бензином и остатками желтого мыла.

Чем больше Петр узнавал людей, тем больше видел в них птичьих черт. Он знал мальчишку-иволгу, у которого в золотой рыжине волос крылись желтые перья, и знал еще настоящего человека-какаду - он говорил долго, много, и никак его было порой не заткнуть. Даже покрывало на клетку не смогло бы помочь делу - в первую очередь потому, что не бывает вокруг человека (каким бы он ни был попугаем) никаких клеток. 

Руки какаду пахли так же, как и у Петра, только вместо бензина - густая древесина.

Какаду был на самом деле хороший малый. Говорил дельные вещи, стройные, как будто он - профессор или огромная энциклопедия. Хотя, нашлась бы разве где-то энциклопедия, в которой собиралась бы не просто мудрость, и не просто житейская, а человеческая? Чтобы ты читал и с тобой говорила не огромная безликая масса и не великий далекий мудрец, а простой человек - глупый, умный, немного страдающий - все как ты сам.

И какаду вправду был очень глуп, очень умен, и в глазах у него всегда читалась непонятная тяжелая тоска. 

Какаду строгал по дереву жесткими квадратными руками, а Петр глубоко резал по металлу. Брусок и чугунок удивительно хорошо спелись - они оба были почти что скульпторы, только с резаком вместо долота. 

Именно друг-какаду привел Петру в мастерскую птичьего человека. 

Была ранняя весна. Темнело засветло, рассветало затемно, по асфальту струился грязный талый снег, а небо было серое и тяжелое, как мокрая вата.

Птичий человек начал свое триумфальное появление с удара головой об косяк. Вышло это от того, что он был невероятно высок - не задирая головы, Петр утыкался носом только в его неровно дышащую грудь. Петр был всю жизнь до смешного низок, но в незнакомце и вправду было много роста - Петру даже казалось иногда, что он достает макушкой до потолка. Разумеется, только казалось - Пик работал и жил в старой крепкой сталинке, даже гигантский посетитель не смог бы коснуться потолка головой.

Так вот, лбом об косяк ударился птичий человек, зашатался и точно бы рухнул с лестницы, если бы какаду не придержал его за локоть. Ноги у человека были крепкие, ловкие, сильные, как у бегуна или танцора и удержали бы его в равновесии без труда, кабы не досадная хромота. Она была еле заметна, но птичьему человеку казалось, что она всем видна, и от желания ее скрыть, походка у него была будто подпрыгивающая, словно он заранее подтягивал непослушную ногу.

Петру он сначала не понравился. Уж больно яркие, горящие и горькие были у него глаза.

Он не запомнил, как тот представился. Его имя было слишком мягкое и текучее, оно тут же сбежало от сознания ручейком по столу и запуталось в гайках. Петру казалось только, что у человека будет кукольный голос - такой же кукольный, как и его ладная, пусть и длинная фигурка - но голос у птичьего человека оказался грудным и легким. Человек все равно показался Петру совершенно обыкновенным, бесперым. Немного странным, разве что. Кто носит бабочку на шее просто так, без особого случая? То-то же. А вот он носил, и вместе с бабочкой - желтую хрустящую рубашку. Красиво, но Петру непонятно. Птичий человек вообще был здесь непонятен (зачем появился, для кого пришел, от кого сбежал?). Он был непонятен как яркие занавески в большом угрюмом доме. Он так странно смотрелся среди механизмов и запаха машинного масла, так непривычно, почти неприлично. Хотя, если подумать, то даже солнце посреди неба смотрится странно - огромная желтая дырка в синеве, как пятно на скатерти. Но ведь солнце-то все любят и принимают, и потому солнце в этой синеве живет, как у себя дома. Раз так может прижиться солнце, то сможет и птичий человек.

Петр работал, какаду и птичий человек говорили, а потом какаду ушел и повисла тишина. Тишина была на удивление благостная, даже в чем-то уютная. В такой тишине хорошо курить и слушать мерное рычание мотора и неба.  
Петр был не против тишины, только непривычно было ему чувствовать на руках и всем своем существе такой пристальный взгляд. На него обычно мало смотрели - кому интересен грязнорукий механик? А птичий человек прямо ел его глазами, будто увидел нечто совершенно необыкновенное. Петр бросал на него взгляд украдкой - птичье лицо каждый раз холодело вежливостью и не было в нем ничего, выражающего интерес. Даже яркий взгляд не горел, а будто примеривался.

Так почему же так явно ощущалось око на коже?

В конце концов птичий человек все-таки попался - когда Петр в очередной раз резко поднял голову, то увидел, что тот улыбается уголками губ. Петру удалось увидеть только фантом улыбки, и она уже почти затухла в его веселых глазах, но Петр все равно торжествовал. Поймал, поймал!

\- Что вы улыбаетесь? - спросил Петр с удовольствием. После серых машинных кишок яркое птичье пятно мозолило глаза.

\- А нельзя? - впервые сконфузилось белое лицо и тут же скрылось за холодным вопрошением, как за веером.

\- А чему улыбаться? 

\- Да в сущности, нечему.

\- Нет, ну вы скажите.

\- Да так, вам смешно будет.

\- Значит, с вами посмеюсь.

\- Но я не смеюсь.

\- Неужели?

\- Я восхищаюсь!

Петр категорично хмыкнул. _Что ты виляешь, ты же надо мной смеешься._

Птичий человек как увидел его ухмылку, так тут же посерьезнел, и кончики ушей у него порозовели от раздражения. Он сложил руки на груди, нахохлился, незаметно рассерженный, и будто задумался. Петр думал, он больше не заговорит. 

Птичий человек молчал, а потом лицо его вдруг сделалось хитро-лисьим, как бывает часто у лицедеев. У Петра засосало под ложечкой. Он был человек прямых эмоций, и он привык видеть от других людей такие же прямые эмоции. Не в театре ведь жил. Театр был на сцене, отдельно, а Петр - в жизни, тоже отдельно.

Птичий же театральный человек с текучим лицом - прямо здесь, перед ним. И как с таким быть?

Он посмотрел на Петра, и Петр увидел впервые в его чертах смех. Не злой, самый простой смех, который однако был совершенно не похож на его первую призрачную улыбку. Петру сделалось чуть совестно за то, что он специально вызвал на себя эту насмешку.

Птичий человек прикрыто улыбнулся винными глазами и сказал:

\- Вы просто на птицу похожи.

Петр выронил гаечный ключ.

И как это понимать? Никто никогда не угадывал в его руках птичьих крыльев. А этот лисий черт угадал. Собрал слова в губы и схватил ими прямо за горло, не душа.  
И насмешка-то у него была ненастоящая, беззлобная. Просто подтрунивание.

Под-тру-ни-ва-ни-е. Птичий человек не умещался полностью в этом слове, но само слово умещалось с легкостью в его душе. Такой вот парадокс. Птичий человек на все отвечал хитрым взглядом и улыбкой. Он улыбался невероятно и белозубо, и был отчего-то очень похож на молодую Гурченко. Петру было ворчливо, но приятно от этой улыбки. Кому ведь бывает неприятно от красивой улыбки красивого человека? Действительно красивого - в птичьем человеке потрясающе мешались гибкие летящие руки и широкие мужские плечи. Он был белокож и волосы его сверкали золотым ажурным блеском, но Петр с поражающей ясностью видел, что его пряди обнимала краска (видимо он не решался вытравить их окончательно), а за белой кожей, где-то на крохотном участке тела, всегда виднелся смуглый пятачок. То ли тональника не хватало, то ли руки не дотягивались, то ли просто белизна смазывалась прочь, но факт оставался фактом - за этой фарфоровой стенкой скрывался настоящий теплый живой человек. Петр не знал только, отчего он прячется.

Если слово подтрунивание было лишь одним из многих, то куда более простое слово _красиво_ заполоняло все его существо. Он ничего не делал наотмашь, хоть и казалось иногда, будто он бросает слова на ветер. Это была ошибка. Каждое слово его имело вес. Когда Петр это обнаружил, то сразу понял, почему они с какаду так хорошо сошлись - их разговоры были как шахты, набитые сверкающими камнями. Разумеется, метафорически.

За богатой птичьей речью крылся легкий, незаметный, но все же расчет. Петр не любил сначала этого расчета - он не желал, чтобы он применялся и к нему тоже - но потом понял, что нет в нем ничего плохого. Просто птичьему человеку было спокойнее жить, разложив мысли и слова по резным полочкам. Да и он относился к этой потребности без фанатизма. У Петра был один знакомый, и вот он был как раз таки фанатик - ворон со сталью в глазах, несгибаемой волей, и притом такой черный, что казалось, он поглощал собой любой свет. Какаду смеялся на эти слова, и говорил - каждый смотрит на вещи по-разному.  
Белый какаду в черном вороне видел ласковый железный пламень.

Несмотря на свою догадливую понимающую натуру, птичий человек приручался неохотно - Петру всегда казалось, что на самом деле это его самого приручают. Они по-разному летали - Петр тяжело всхлапывал своими огромными нахрапистыми крылами, а птичий человек же будто дышал резными перьями - но суть была не в непохожести этих перьев и взмахов, а в том, что это были настоящие крылья. Петр ни у кого не видел крыльев до этого, даже у братца. У братца зеленые неряшливые перья росли по всей спине и по молодому усатому лицу, но крыльев нигде не было. Братец не летал, а бегал, так что они ему и не были нужны совсем.

Птичий же человек крылами танцевал.

Птичий человек оказался не певчим. Он мог делать что угодно, кроме пения, - он щелкал клювом, стучал по коленам, поставлено и бархатно смеялся, и все в нем носило некую печать чего-то звучного, громкого, гулкого. Он умел певуче говорить и всегда звучал, как стих без музыки, но суть как раз и была в том, что он - стих. Не песня. Петр никогда не слышал, как он пел, но он отчего-то знал, что его птичий голос некрасиво натягивался в песне и бился задушливой струной по воздуху.

Но читал он прекрасно. Он склонял тогда набок свою кудрявую южную голову, будто задумывался, а потом говорил чужими красивыми словами, и мертвые строки будто оживали на его языке.

\- О сколько нам открытий чудных… - декламировал он самозабвенно, забросив ногу на ногу. 

\- Что это? - всегда спрашивал его Петр с серьезной ухмылкой.

\- Это Пушкин. И еще это моя мысль, - в тон ему отвечал птичий человек, приятно звеня голосом, - Вот ты, например, тоже открытие. 

\- Почему? - сипло хохотал Петр, - Что во мне такого особенного?

\- Потому что ты человек и умеешь то, что не умеют другие. И у тебя имя царское.

\- У меня руки в масле и в мозолях, какой из меня царь?

\- А ты не знаешь? Плотник, мой дорогой, плот-ник!

И Петр улыбался на это, щербато, но без ехидства. Ему было приятно от этих звонких хохочущих слов. От них в горле грелись слабость и удовольствие, мягкие, как теплое молоко.

\- По-твоему, все люди открытия? - говорил он потом, вытирая широкие руки от копоти.

\- Не все. Но ты - да, - смотрел на него птичий человек и улыбался глазами.

\- И ты тогда тоже открытие?

Птичий человек затухал лицом и говорил, твердо и грустно:

\- Я открыватель.

Петр решительно не понимал, что в этом плохого. Птичий человек не хотел пояснять, как бы Петр его ни расспрашивал.

Птичий человек любил розы и приучил Петра любить их тоже. Невозможно было при нем не любить розы - он даже пах розами, и сам был похож на них. От него всегда разносилась странная смесь дешевых духов, цветочного аромата и кумина. Дешевых - по естественным причинам, цветами - потому что он любил высаживать свои глупые домашние розы в терракотовые горшки, кумином… А черт знает, почему кумином.

Больше все-таки он пах розами. Он и к Петру их притащил однажды - оживить обстановку, как он сам выражался - а потом наведывался постоянно и справлялся с удивительной дотошностью - все ли хорошо с розами, растут ли они, не сохнут ли? Розы были как назло яркие-яркие, не то розовые, не то красные, и такие несносно-цветные, что болели глаза.  
Птичий человек однако не увлекался садоводством так, как увлекался им например один хорошенький бойкий мальчик, похожий на воробья. Тот был племянник какаду, любил цветы и диковинных зверей. Про него тоже часто говорили, что он копался в земле, но в отличии от Петра, он совсем не злился на людей за это рабочее грубое слово. Ему было будто бы все равно, что его старания обзывали простым копанием и копошением. Братец ночевал часто у племянника какаду, и всегда с каким-то хриплым восторгом говорил о том, как тот относится к земле. Для него бесконечно удивительна была его странная манера запускать воробьиные руки в грунт и ворошить, и взбивать землю, как кашу. Легко, смешно обвить руками нежный корешок, спрятать его в черноземе, а чернозем - в горшке - и вдавить в этот чернозем свои собственные тонкие пальцы, и долго водить руками в холодной влажной черной земле, и чувствовать себя во время этой зеленой заботы абсолютно счастливым человеком.  
Братец любил смотреть на его черные измазанные пальцы, смотреть так, как это делает ребенок в цирке. Ребенок видит цирк, и ему поначалу немного страшно и дурно от запахов и красной темноты, но звучит музыка, и он уже любит весь этот шатер, всех этих разодетых людей и ручных страшных животных. Братцу сначала было странно видеть холодную землю на теплой коже, а потом ему стала ясна особая терпкая доброта в этих чудесных руках, и он глубоко полюбил ее.

Петру в птичьих руках виделось что-то неясное. Да и не только в руках.

У птичьего человека были ясные-неясные пестрые глаза. Это был красивый, удивительно умный взгляд, выстроенный полностью либо из зеленого, либо из розового льда. Глаза эти никогда явно не менялись цветом, и Петр, как ни бился, не умел найти тот летучий момент, когда розовый зеленел, а зелень розовела. То ли это происходило от грусти, то ли от злости, а может быть, и вовсе от чего-то третьего - Петр не мог знать.

Он научился присматриваться.

Когда птичий человек злился, то капризно дергал носом, как клювом, и мушка у него на щеке прыгала то вверх, то вниз. Он злился очень патетично, выказывая в каждом движении свое глубокое разочарование и гнев, но все же главная ловушка таилась в широких чертах его лица. Это красивое, почти античное лицо умело совершенно невероятно изгибаться и меняться, как изгибается и меняется обычно флаг на ветру. В каждой впадинке, в каждой мышце, в движении поведенной брови, в натянутой на губах коже и в расправленных ноздрях виднелась чистая незыблемая эмоция. К таким лицам, как у него, обычно подходят сдержанные, благородные эмоции воспитанного человека (и он был воспитанным человеком, не подумайте), но штука была в том, что у птичьего человека эмоции тоже были не совсем человечьи, и у него его птичья порода в гневе лила через край. Его эмоции несли в себе что-то первобытно простое, хоть и были невероятно сложны и всегда спрятаны за улыбками, театральным хохотом и тонкой манерой поведения. На это лицо можно было смотреть бесконечно, таким оно было многообразным. 

Грусть же вилась не в его лице, но во всей его точеной позе и фигуре - он будто переламывался пополам и застывал так белой статуей. Эту грусть было очень сложно заметить, потому что птичий человек всегда стоял гибкий и изломанный, будто звал кого-то на помощь. Все же Петру удалось ухватить главное различие между грустным человеком и веселой птицей (а может наоборот, между грустной птицей и веселым человеком). Оно было в поникших плечах. Такие раздирающе грустные были эти опущенные плечи, они выглядели, как обрубки от вырванных крыльев. Смотреть на такое было трудно, а птичьему человеку - ощущать - еще труднее. Он хотел движения даже в своей грусти, и он рвал обиду на части, и рвался сам. Скрипели и жалобно выли его сухожилия, а он гнулся и опадал плечами, и его искаженное глазастое лицо говорило:

\- Ах!...

И так много было в этом _ах,_ так больно.

Еще у него горел взгляд двухцветным великолепием, когда он говорил о своем, о птичьем. Театр, стихи, танец - от этих тем его лицо будто становилось мягче и моложе. Он был похож тогда очень на паренька-иволгу и Петру думалось невольно - а не родственники ли? Ну не может быть, чтобы два разных человека так одинаково улыбались, и чтобы так одинаково сбиралась у них мягкая кожа в уголках губ, и одинаково светилось лицо теплым огнем. 

Оказалось, что они и вправду родня. Братья. Потом Петр все же понял, почему не признал родства - у иволги было круглое славное лицо, а у птичьего человека - резкие скулы и точеный лоб. Да и двигались они по-разному - иволга прыгуче, а птичий человек проворно.

Тогда же Петр и узнал, что птичьему человеку пошел уже третий десяток. Признаться честно, он удивился. Птичий человек выглядел молодо. В нем конечно не было юной молодцеватости, но была молодцеватость взрослая, которая сглаживала его лицо и фигуру - от таких млеют обычно молоденькие дурочки. Хотя не только они - птичий человек источал странное очарование и притягивал к себе любого. Кто-то брыкался на это, кто-то кусался, кто-то плыл по течению, но одно оставалось неизменным - он никого не оставлял равнодушным. Он был подтянут и строен, и лишь проклятая хромота портила, по его же словам, этот образ. Он говорил _ах_ , как она меня уродует, и лицо его улыбалось по-лисьему, а плечи опускались низко-низко.  
Петру его хромота не казалась уродливой. В каждом человеке есть изъян, в этом нет ничего плохого и необычного, и в птичьем человеке хромота смотрелась так, как смотрятся печатки пальцев на глиняной фигурке. То есть, хорошо. Может быть, не на своем месте, но хорошо.

Птичий человек забыл как-то записную книжку у Петра на столе. Маленькая такая была - в руке помещалась - и вся была перетянутая закладками и загибами. Там хранились стихи - матовые и с чайным тяжелым запахом, как выписанные откуда-то, так и свои собственные. Один Петру запомнился. Ну как запомнился - первая только строчка. Не отнимай, понимаешь ли, своей любви там было. Он не хотел запоминать, а оно все равно в душу запало, как запали туда крупные нарядные розы.

Когда он вышел с цоколя, стояла полуденная парная жара. Пахло сиренью и голубым небом. Улица была сухая, чистая, и Петр до слез щурился от белого солнца. Ему нужно было пройти всего ничего - один угол. Его цоколь и птичья квартира были в одном доме.

Он долго думал перед дверью квартиры - звонить или стучаться? В итоге позвонил. Потом не удержался и стукнул легонько костяшками по двери.

\- Филька, ты? - выплыло Петру навстречу нечто со знакомым голосом, да так и застыло, увидев нежданное лицо.  
Петр поразился. Вместо привычной фарфоровой стены перед ним стоял орехово-смуглый мулат. И волос-то его был черно-бурый, блестящий, упругий, пусть и задушенный краской. Совсем не золотой.  
В птичьем человеке совершенно ничего не изменилось, кроме этой черноты, но как милее он теперь казался, как лучше! Он был теперь теплый, извитый, живее живого, как дикий конь с бугристыми мышцами и умными глазами.

Глядя в его передернутое паникой лицо, Петр сумел вымолвить только:

\- Ты красивый.

И испуганный птичий человек, этот невозмутимый адепт искусства, этот воркующий хитрый лицедей, покраснел вдруг, как институтка - до самых ушей. Его смуглую кожу залило ржавое огромное пламя, и Петр ухмыльнулся бы этому, да ему самому горло как-то пережало и перехватило.

Дурость, конечно.

Петр отдал ему книжку, птичий человек, стряхнув изумление, улыбнулся. Он не пустил его обратно на цоколь. Он как будто почувствовал в себе силу после своей улыбки - по-хозяйски захлопотал вокруг Петра, завел его за свою черную холодную дверь и дал дурацкие тапочки вместо пыльных берцев. 

Все вокруг было просто, дешево, но не сердито, а как-то душисто и приятно. На тумбочке стояла неубранная миска с водой и специей, и Петру сразу стало понятно, откуда в птичьем человеке запах кумина.  
Петра усадили на колченогий стул и налили какой-то благовонный чай в кружку с добрым и усталым лицом Никулина. 

\- Это мне Филька подарил, - объяснял птичий человек, - Он говорит, что мне, мол, доброты в жизни не хватает, а добрее Юры - человека нет.

Филька - это иволга, улыбчивый мальчик в перьях.

Птичий человек щебетал про мелочи: извинялся за беспорядок и за забытую книгу, а Петр слушал и подумал вдруг, что в жизни не было ему легче и лучше. 

Петр часто стал у него бывать. Птичий человек с каждым визитом все больше теплел душой, и Петр чувствовал в своих глазах горячность - это разгорались, растоплялись, затоплялись снова его вавилонские бледные черные очи.

\- Знаешь, почему я люблю открытия? - сказал ему однажды птичий человек, опираясь ладонью о щеку, - Открытия не исчезают.

\- А открыватели, по-твоему, исчезают?

\- Да.

\- А куда открыватель-то денется? Его знают и будут знать. Открой любой учебник - везде сплошь имена и достижения.

\- Да? А скажи мне тогда, где теперь Колумб? - птичий человек отвернул голову к окну, - Знаешь где? Давно в земле. А где теперь Америка? На вершине мира. 

\- Ну и что?

\- А какая покойнику разница, что теперь он известен?

Петр не нашелся, что ответить. 

\- Открытия живут вечно, дорогой мой, а открыватели - лишь одну секунду - когда видят перед собой невиданное ранее. Открыватель существует только в миг открытия. Вся его жизнь разбивается на две половины - _до_ и _после_. _До_ он полон смысла и никому не нужен, _после_ \- пуст и тоже не нужен. Он нужен на изломе, и только там. Только на изломе он целый.

\- Не понимаю я тебя, - покачал головой Пик, - Пусть так, пусть на изломе, но это ведь только про совершенные открытия. А несовершенные? Что им твоя вечность! - Петр развел руками, - Какое открытие существует без открывателя? Оно же просто пропадет без него и открытием никогда не станет. Представь, всю вечность - и неузнанным.

\- Не знаю. Может быть.

Петр видел, что птичий человек не был убежден.

\- Ничего ты не знаешь, - проворчал он, - Скажи тогда, почему же _ты_ открыватель? Тебя хватает и для хорошего открытия.

\- Да какое из меня открытие, если я не могу… - нос у птичьего человека дернулся, - Ничего не могу больше?

Птичий человек когда-то чудесно танцевал. Он бросал свои молодые руки-крылья к солнцу, и розовые перья его переливались в свете ламп, как фонтанные брызги. Лицо его улыбалось улыбкой Гурченко и ничего в мире не могло его уронить.  
И он танцевал так, будто не видел жизни, а потом упал вдруг с неба, и родные перья-предатели вонзились ему в горло. Прямо взяли и вонзились, не пожалели хозяина. Сквозь пудру, сквозь грим они розовели, и он с тех пор так и ходил, в этих поломанных перьях, вымазанных горечью.

А на месте сердца распускалось у него раньше огромное фиолетовое перо.

_Ах!..._

Петр говорил ему после что-то бодрое, облегчающее, правильное, но птичий человек стал вдруг совсем рассеянным, невнимательным и красивые глаза его застыли в одной точке, как крупные переливчатые бусины. Он его не слушал.  
Он был скучен и оживился только тогда, когда они заговорили о другом.

Петр увидел после этого разговора, что у птичьего человека на горле была как будто поросль. Смуглая кожа, а в ней перья - розовые-розовые. С каждым разговором перья множились, а одно перо появилось прямо у Петра на глазах - открылось свету ровно под челюстью. Это было не оттого, то они так быстро росли (они вообще не росли), и не оттого, что их туда зачем-то втыкали, а лишь из-за того, что Пик научился видеть лучше. Перья все прибывали, и нестерпимо жутко было от этого зрелища, и желтый ровный воротник грозился исчезнуть когда-нибудь за воротником розовым, и глупая фиолетовая бабочка оказалась вдруг тем самым большим пером, приколотым посреди шеи, как огромная брошь.

Петра впервые в жизни сотрясала жалость.

Перья в горле мешают любому, так зачем они ему нужны? Они не растут оттуда, из горла этого, они просто воткнуты прямо в человеческую кожу. Где это видано, чтобы маховые росли между связок?

Когда Петр протянул к перьям руки, чтобы выдернуть их прочь, птичий человек неистово завопил. У птичьего человека залилась гневом грудь и глаза, и он вскинул свой клюв-нос к небу, в злой обиде. 

Они закричали друг на друга одинаковым злым криком, и Петр ругал птичьего человека, как ругал бы себя самого. 

Он кричал, показывая свой сломанный кривой нос, перебитый шрамом, кричал про огонь, осколки и горячие точки, про правильную нестыдную гордость, и птичий человек, искаженный злобой и виной, кричал про сломанные кости, про пальцы, про уродство и про беспомощность. Он согнулся потом пополам, закрывая руками уши, раскрыл рот, и дикий крик накрыл их головы, и Петр ушел, хлопнув дверью, а птичий человек так и остался согнутым и потерянным.

Петр больше к нему не приходил. Птичий человек на цоколь тоже не спускался. Петр изредка лишь видел, как его лаковые туфли проходят за окном. Петр ругал его перед самим собой - ужасным невыносимым человеком с лебяжьей розовой шеей, дурным человеком без жалости к себе, глупым человеком, птичьим. Петр видел теперь, что в его крыльях не хватало перьев, и он не мог больше на них летать. Он мог взмахивать ими сколько угодно, как угодно, а они все равно не летали бы. Их можно было повернуть, изогнуть, ловко подпрыгнуть на длинных ногах - и взлететь по-новому, изворотясь, но неизвестно только, что было за этим новым. Может, и впрямь получилось бы полететь после такого скачка, а может, разбился бы он о злую холодную городскую землю. Прелесть голубого полета пропадала в этом ужасном незнании, и птичий человек сгибался теперь среди асфальта и высоких домов. Для человека земля под ногами - это может быть и неплохо, да и для птицы земля - не последнее пристанище, но в том и дело, что не последнее. Если птица не может улететь с земли, то она погибает от тоски.

Розы пахли теперь удушливо, но у Петра рука не поднималась их выкинуть. Червонные черти мозолили глаза, живые, как никогда прежде, и Петр смотрел на их тонкую гибкую натуру так, как смотрел на птичьего человека.

Птичий человек пришел потом, нежданный. Он снова был холодный и изумительно белый, и он сказал, что заберет розы - они ведь мешают, да и пропитанный работой воздух им вреден. Извинялся еще за что-то ледяным тоном. Петр не слышал его слов - он стоял, как дурак, и пялился во все глаза, не веря, что перед ним снова то самое живое существо. Он смотрел убито на его изломанный говорящий рот, на пестрые грустные глаза, а потом, презрев человека, мягко схватил птицу за крылья, за перья меж пальцев, и сжал их с просьбой и прошением:

\- Не отнимай своей любви.

Птичий человек сначала разбито, но яростно гнал руки прочь, а как услышал его слова, так и замер. Он замер, а потом _так_ рассмеялся, и пальцы его задрожали - то ли от радости, то ли от гнева.

 _Ну ты плут! Плут! Плотник..._ \- захлебывался он смехом, а по лицу его текли невиданные раньше зелено-розовые слезы. И это кривое, искаженное от боли лицо, Петр потянулся расцеловать так, как целуют обычно больных и несчастных. Он потянулся было, почти размазав фарфоровый грим, но птичий человек отвернул от него губы и шею.

\- Почему не отнимать? - его голос забулькал от горя, - А?!

\- Потому что ты мне нужен, - пальцы мешались с пальцами, перья с перьями, кожа хрустела, глаза в глазах отчаянно блестели.

\- Зачем я тебе нужен?

\- Затем, что ты - открытие.

\- Врешь! - взвизгнул птичий человек, и нос его дернулся.

Вдруг взгляд его сделался чуть ли не молящим:

\- Зачем тебе это нужно? Зачем _я_ тебе нужен? Ты же хороший человек, умнейший человек, у тебя руки золотые, а у меня ничего... Что ты хмуришься? - рассердился вдруг он и зарылся в исступлении горячим лбом в лоб холодный, - Ничего у меня нет! Нечего мне тебе давать! Не-че-го!

\- Да ты ведь уже дал.

\- Вот видишь!... Что?

\- Ты все мне дал, - повторил Петр, прищурив взор.

\- Зачем ты мне лжешь? - вжался в его лоб еще сильнее птичий человек. Петра с головой затопил невыносимый грустный запах кумина и роз.

\- Я не лгу. Мне без тебя тошно.

\- А мне не тошно, думаешь?

Вот опять он отвернул голову, опять в глазах у него застыли бусины, опять плечи оказались куда ниже положенного. Петр отчаянно гаркнул:

\- Полно! Золотые руки, говоришь, а какой смысл в моих руках, если их никто не видит? 

\- А смысл во мне, если я тебя уже открыл?

\- Да в том, что я без тебя тоже бессмысленный, - зарычал Петр, скользнув лбом ему в грудь, - Ты меня открыл, это правда, но я тоже тебя открыл, черт подери! У меня тоже жизнь теперь поделена на _до_ и _после_! Я тоже теперь пустой! И я счастлив, что я пустой! Я только сейчас понял, что живу. Живу, понимаешь? А ты отнимаешь - у меня отнимаешь, у себя отнимаешь. Да ты себя хоть распни, хоть зарежь, хоть избей - я все равно тебя люблю! И буду любить, потому что открывателю негоже забывать про свое открытие.

Птичий человек затрясся под ним, и Петру будто камней в глотку натолкали. Он тут же замолк, а птичий человек спрятал свое лицо у него в волосах и забыл дрожащие белые руки на шее.

\- Я тебя люблю, - бормотал перебивчато он Петру в макушку, - Я тебя люблю...

И Петр накрыл своими огромными крылами его подернутые плечи, и пушистое лиловое перо упало ему прямо в руки.

Угрюмый дом уже не мог выбросить и затоптать кирпичами яркие занавески, а занавески привыкли к его каменной теплой стене.

Птичьего человека звали Валентин. Он был бывший балерун и нынешний неизвестно кто. Кажется, менеджер. Или журналист. Или кто-то третий. У него было много работ и все короткие, нелюбимые. У него раньше был глупый поэтичный сценический псевдоним, а теперь была только фамилия Фаминский, и однообразие суеты.

Валентин, с перьями из горла и двухцветными глазами, любил.  
Человечья пиковая птица, тусклоглазая и злая, любила в ответ.

И как-то одновременно они спасли друг друга из этой суеты.

.


End file.
